You cant always be the leader
by lovebtrgirl
Summary: Kendall gets really sick and tries to hide it. He thinks that if his friends find out, he will not be a leader. He needs to accept the fact that "You can t always be the leader." NO SLASH!


Kendall had woken up in the morning feeling nothing but nauseated, dizzy, and achy. But being the strong leader he is, he decided to shake it off.

He knew that they had 6 hour rehearsal today with Gustavo. He also knew that they would be learning new dance moves.

As he does every morning, Kendall went downstairs to meet his friends at the table.

"Good Morning. Want some eggs?" Logan asked. Eating was the last thing on Kendall`s mind right now! Even thinking about food made him want to throw up.

"I`m not actually hungry." Kendall said, trying not to let his pain enhance in his voice. Logan knew something was wrong. He can`t even remember a time where Kendall skipped breakfast... Accept 8 years ago... When Kendall was sick. And now that Logan thought about it, Kendall looked pale, sweaty, and tired. Normally Kendall looked the complete opposite of that!

"Kendall, you`re sick aren`t you?" Logan asked. He didn`t even need to ask though! He knew it just by one look at him! Anybody could tell when Kendall was sick because, well, he was never sick!

"Pssh! Logan that`s stupid! Where did you get that idea?" Kendall asked, lie embracing in his voice. Kendall would not admit he was sick to anyone. Even Logan!

"Well, you aren`t eating breakfast, you are pale, and you`re sweating when it`s 70 degrees in here!" Logan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Anyone that knew Kendall knew that when something was wrong with Kendall, he would be stubborn and hide it. But Logan didn`t understand! He doesn`t always need to be the strong leader!

"I`m just tired, okay?" Kendall said. Kendall didn`t completely lie. He was tired. But he was tired, nauseas, dizzy, and achy. Logan just sighed. He wished his friend could just be open with him! He wished Kendall didn`t have to hide his pain.

A few minutes later, Carlos and James walked downstairs. Carlos smiled from ear to ear when he saw the eggs on the table. Hi favorite breakfast!

"Yes! Eggs! Thank you Logie!" Carlos said, running to his seat and scarfing down the eggs. Logan rolled his eyes at the name Carlos frequently used to _Logan_ when he was happy.

"Hey! Who`s ready to dance their butts off today?" James asked everyone excitedly. Everyone who really were friends with James knew that he loved to dance.

"Me!" Carlos shouted, mouth full of eggs.

"I am! I`m going to master that back flip today!" Logan insisted. James smiled then turned to Kendall. His head was laying on the table.

"What about you, Kendall?" James asked. Kendall faked a smile. He was not ready to dance his butt off today! All he wanted is to go up to his room, get some sleep, and feel better!

"Kendall. Are you okay man?" James asked. He was becoming concerned. Kendall knew he had to hide his pain for as long as possible. He didn`t want anyone to know he was so dizzy that he felt like he was on a spinning ride at the amusement park. He didn`t want anyone to know that he felt like somebody was pounding a 500 pound mallet on his head. He didn`t want anyone to know that he felt like he was about to violently start puking any second. He didn`t want anyone to know any of those things. He was the leader of Big Time Rush. A born leader, he didn`t need anybody to take care of him! He`s Kendall Knight! THE Kendall Knight.

"Yes James, I`m just tired." Kendall replied. He was getting annoyed by all of these questions! He just wanted to climb into a little shell and be alone for a little bit! Was that too much to ask for?

Logan shook his head. He wished Kendall wasn`t so stubborn. I mean, he loved Kendall as a brother, but sometimes he could be as stubborn as a brick!

"Yep." James said sarcastically. James too could tell that Kendall wasn`t feeling good! Even Carlos could tell!

"Seriously Kendall, you don`t look too good." Carlos said, serious now. Kendall was getting kind of worried that he couldn`t hold his lie up much longer...

"Seriously guys! I`m just tired! Get off my back!" Kendall snapped defensively.

Kendall knew that he was hurting their feelings by not being open with them, but he needed to be strong.

_It will go away soon._ Kendall thought to himself.

*He hoped.*


End file.
